Internado konoha
by akari1016
Summary: el internado konoha, la preparatoria mas afamada de japón donde tres estudiantes nuevas descubrirán que no solo es famosa por sus lujos si no por las experiencias que se viven ahí junto con todos los compañeros y vivir con ellos no sera fácil , peleas ,insultos , eventos,bromas,amistades,problemas y aventuras, eso es lo que vivirán. ( primer fanfic pueden saltarse la introducción )
1. Chapter 1

Internado Konoha

Era un día soleado totalmente normal 3 jóvenes recogían sus maletas y salían del aeropuerto , después subieron las 3 a un taxi y pidieron que las llevara a Konoha Institute la mas afamada preparatoria-internado en Japón , una de las jóvenes de cabello negro , atado en una coleta alta , de ojos oscuros que usaban lentes y piel algo tostada miraba por la ventana algo preocupada , mientras otra chica veía en su celular fotos de una preparatoria-internado al parecer , era rubia de cabello corto entre lacio y un poco ondulado , de ojos café chocolate y piel blanca y por ultimo una joven de piel blanca no muy blanca como la segunda pero un poco más baja que la primera , tenía su cabello color café suelto y con una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás y ojos café oscuros que miraban con determinación un folleto de una preparatoria .

? : deja de ver por la ventana te vas a marear , además tu tío dijo que era una gran preparatoria y tengo entendido que le va bien no ? - dijo mirando a la azabache

? : si , pero... y si no nos tratan bien , y si no entendemos nada no somos de aquí y me siento rara , me gustaría estar relajada como ustedes dos - dijo sin dejar de mirar la ventana

? : ya las dos , se que todas estamos nerviosas pero disfrutemos que estamos aquí la preparatoria konoha es una de las mejores estemos felices y orgullosas de nosotras .

? : tienes razón ! - dijo alzando su brazo

taxista : ya llegamos señoritas

? : kyaaaaa mira es enorme - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos la rubia

? : se imaginan el laboratorio , o mejor la cocina ! - dijo con un brillo la castaña

? : entremos , escuchaste eso instituto konoha ?! , no podrás conmigo , vamos lánzame tu peor golpe , te estoy esperando ! ponme a prueba ! - dijo con el puño arriba la azabache

? : loca - dijeron las otras dos mientras la miraban de reojo

? : vamos ! - dijeron todas cada quien con su maleta

**del otro lado de la escuela estaban algunos alumnos hablando**

? : sakura supiste que unas chicas nuevas vendrán ? - dijo una chica de pelo rubio pálido y estatura media

sakura : ino , tu siempre sabes todo no es así ? - dijo la chica de pelo corto , rosado , estatura media y ojos jade .

ino : solo me informo de las cosas , pero como crees que sean ?

sakura : no lo sé , espero que no sean perversas como algunas - dijo mirando la ventana

ino : mira ahí viene hinata ! - dijo señalando a una chica de cabello negro azulado , con ojos blancos como perlas y estatura media

hinata : hola chicas , como están ? - dijo tímidamente

sakura : bien hina-chan gracias , porque estas tan contenta ? - dijo sakura

hinata : bueno ... es-es que hoy es un día hermoso y ... además naruto me dijo que me veía bonita y también conocí a las nuevas y son muy amables y graciosas - dijo con su cara sonrojada

ino : las nuevas ?! como son ?! dime hina-chan ! - dijo sacudiendo a la ojiperla

hinata : bu-bueno son amables y- no pudo terminar porque ino dijo

ino : me refiero a que si son bonitas ! son sexys ? altas? bajas ? fuertes ? malas? dime !

sakura : ino tranquila ! ya las veras luego o mejor sácale el chisme a otra - dijo jalándole la oreja

voz : todos los alumnos favor de presentarse en el auditorio .

hinata : vamos , rápido !

ino : quieres ir para sentarte junto a naruto no ? - dijo pícaramente

sakura : tu no cambias ino - dijo con una expresión de resignación

**ya en el auditorio todos estaban sentados en sillas pero era unas columnas para chicas y otras para chicos .**

ino : mira esas chicas! , no las había visto son las nuevas no ?! - dijo mirando a tres chicas

hinata : si ellas son , son amables , te agradaran - dijo sonriendo

_sakura : esta chica es una santa y la otra una cerda que fusión mas rara de amistad _

sakura : aunque ahora que veo tienes razón , son nuevas .

hinata : ah mira ahí viene tenten ! .

tenten : buenos días chicas ! , ya conocieron a las nuevas ?

ino : tu ya ?! es injusto que hay de mi . - dijo enojada

sakura : sobrevivirás , y como son ? - le dijo a tenten

tenten : muy amables , te gustara conocerlas

ino : si , si pero ahora dime es cierto que sales con rock lee ?

tenten : rock lee?! estás loca ?!

sakura : ino , no puedes estar tranquila un día sin andar de chismosa ?

hinata : estas de mal humor hoy sakura , o ino te hiso algo malo ? - pregunto inocentemente

ino : actúa así para atraer a sasuke , no sabe que así lo va a espantar - dijo sacándole la lengua

director : guarden silencio !

tenten : miren es el director Sakumo Hatake

hinata : ya casi me olvidaba de su cara , ya no venia mucho por su enfermedad - dijo preocupada

sakura : cierto hay que saludarlo luego - dijo sonriendo

Sakumo : hoy iniciamos otro año escolar , como siempre les damos la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y les deseamos suerte de mi parte y de todo el consejo estudiantil incluyendo a nuestros maestros que son :

. la Srta. Tsunade quien es nuestra sub directora y también maestra

.asuma sensei

. kurenai sensei

. gai sensei

. ebisu sensei

. baki sensei

. jiraiya sensei

y como aviso especial tendremos un nuevo profesor de educación física ya que el maestro anterior se rompió la pierna en ultimo día de clases .

hinata : cómo pudo pasar eso ? - dijo sorprendida

tenten : a es que acaso no viste ? dos tontas estaban peleando y empujaron a el maestro y aun así siguieron peleando . - dijo mirando a ino y a sakura

sakura : fue un accidente no quería empujarlo !

ino : yo igual !

hinata : shhhh escuchen ! - dijo silenciándolas

Sakumo : y por tal motivo lo sustituirá mi hijo kakashi hatake .

murmullos se empezaron a escuchar preguntándose quién era ... mientras en otra parte del auditorio en los asientos de atrás ...

? : miyuki deja tu celular

miyuki : espera solo un momento déjame oír esta canción y ya . - dijo mirando su celular mientras se colocaba sus audífonos .

? : akira y miyuki cállense ya nos van a regañar

akira : pero mizuki ella no presta atención ! - dijo regañándola

mizuki : pues déjala ella sabrá lo que hace - dijo desinteresada

justo en ese instante un hombre de estatura alta , vestido con un traje negro y de cabello gris

Sakumo : este es mi hijo kakashi hatake - dijo presentándolo y este hacia una reverencia

? : bravo , bravo ! - grito alguien al parecer un hombre

tsunade : gai cállate ! - dijo mientras le golpeaba con un abanico gigante

Sakumo : gracias tsunade . como decía dará las clases de educación física .

los gritillos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar mientras es solo se rasco la cabeza

**más tarde...**

ino : entonces son las nuevas ?! como se llaman ?! de donde vienen ?! tienen novio ?! cuando mide su estatura !?

mizuki : e-etto... - dijo rascándose la cabeza

akira : pues si somos las nuevas , mi nombre es akira , ella es miyuki y ella mizuki.

miyuki/mizuki : hola

sakura : hola es un gusto - dijo sonriendo

hinata/tenten : les dijimos que eran amables - dijeron triunfantes

ino : como sea !

tsunade : todos siéntense ! menos ustedes tres aquí paradas enfrente !

todos voltearon a ver a el frente donde estaban tres chicas y la maestra quien parecía tener una cruda terrible .

tsunade : preséntense y les asignare sus asientos .

miyuki : mi nombre es miyuki kimura - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

mizuki : mi nombre es mizuki izumi - dijo algo fría

akira : mi nombre es akira takahashi - dijo con una mirada tímida

tsunade : ok , bueno pues ... etto ... tu Akita alado de la ventana último lugar .

*akira : Akita ?!* - murmuro sentándose en su lugar

tsunade : mmmm ...tú ! etto ah si mitzuki siéntate alado de akima

mizuki : ooookk... - dijo algo perpleja

tsunade : y por ultimo ... a si miyuko siéntate alado de misuka.

miyuki : me llamo miyuki y ella se llama mizuki - le dijo corrigiéndola .

tsunade : no me corrijas ! siéntate rápido ! - dijo mientras casi sacaba su abanico gigante .

**más tarde , cuando las clases acabaron se fueron a sus habitaciones ...**

akira : estoy agotada !

miyuki : yo igual , ese tal neji dijo que no tenia cerebro ! puedes creerlo es un baka !

mizuki : ya se intento retarme y además ese tal gaara si me reto , puedes creerlo él dijo que era la guerra !

akira : pero bueno iré con hinata por un café quieren ir ?

miyuki : claro !

mizuki : por supuesto nyoooo !


	2. pelea por onigiri y educación fisica

pelea por el onigiri y educación física

al día siguiente todo había transcurrido normal las clases algunas eran algo pesadas pero eran soportables . ya a la hora del almuerzo hinata , tenten,ino,temari,sakura,mizuki,miyuki y akira estaban en una mesa comiendo y hablando.

mizuki : ese baka que se cree?!

tenten : de quien hablas mizuki-chan ? - pregunto curiosamente

miyuki: seguro del tal neji , solo se la paso molestándome y diciéndome que tenía el cerebro vacio y que soy una bipolar !

akira : está loco ! no eres bipolar ... eres tsundere ! - dijo como si nada por lo cual recibió un golpe en la espalda .

hinata : no se desquiten con akira-senpai

ino : y desde cuando akira es senpai?

sakura : es que hinata le tiene mucho cariño ambas son algo calladas pero tienen fondo pervertido y son muy tímidas - dijo comiendo

akira/hinata: no somos pervertidas ! - dijeron enojadas y sonrojadas

todas : si lo son !

temari : bueno , bueno volviendo al tema quien es el baka mizuki-chan ?

mizuki : en parte si es neji pero más ese tal gaara !

temari : es mi hermano !

mizuki : lo sé , pobrecita de ti !

tenten : neji es muy presumido y algo malvado pero es buena persona .

temari : y no defiendes a gaara verdad ?

tenten : ahhh?! - pregunto confundida

temari : * será porque es el mejor amigo de rock lee *

tenten: qu-que estas insinuando , acaso supones que siento algo por rock lee?!-dijo sonrojada

tenten: yo no dije nada eso lo dijiste tu - dijo despreocupada

sakura : oye akira que comes ? -dijo mirando el bento que comía akira

akira: ah bueno.. me prepare mi comida un poco más temprano nunca fui mala en la cocina así que hice unas cuantas bolas de arroz alguien quiere u- no termino su frase porque todas miraban diabólicamente la bola de arroz que tenia forma de gatito excepto hinata quien sabia que pasaría algo malo .

ino: y dime akira cuantas bolas de arroz de quedan ? - dijo con una sombra en sus ojos

akira : eh? a bueno... pues tenía mucha hambre y como me gustaron como quedaron comí muchas y solo queda una.-dijo con algo de temor

sakura: ya veo...

ino : solo una hmmm ?

miyuki: realmente se ve apetitosa...

mizuki: quien se la comerá...?

tenten: quien sabe ?

temari : creo que yo tengo la respuesta...

todas estaban listas para atacar y romperse los huesos solo por ese antojo y justo entonces...

akira : y si lo compartimos ? - dijo de manera que sorprendió a todas

hinata: akira tiene razón hay que ser equitativos - dijo políticamente

akira partió el onigiri en 7 partes pequeñas pero iguales

todas : es tan pequeña pero sabe tan bien !

voz: fin del receso favor de presentarse a sus aulas , clubes o actividades correspondientes .

todas : educación física !

**todas fueron a ponerse su ropa deportiva el cual consistía en unos shorts rojos y una blusa blanca con bordes negros en las mangas y cuello , para todas era normal pero para hinata, mizuki y akira era muuuyyyy corto y revelador .**

ino : cierto hoy nos toca con kakashi-sensei ! - dijo entre gritillos

kakashi : me hablaban ?

_**en el subconsciente de la inner miyuki : no, le hablan a la vieja de la esquina !**_

mizuki : no , no como cree solo decíamos que , qué bueno es ejercitarse ! - dijo sonriendo falsamente

kakashi : ya veo . -dijo sonriendo- pero ese trajecito no es muy revelador ? - dijo mirándolas a todas quienes se pusieron rojas

hina/mizu/aki: ven ! se los dijimos ! - dijeron sonrojadas

kakashi : veamos ustedes son las aburridas -dijo señalando a mizuki akira y hinata - y ustedes las mas "libres" , ok comprendo - dijo y se fue rascándose la nuca .

miyuki : qué diablos quiso decir con "libres" ?!

la clase transcurrió mas tranquila solo que al final de la clase a el profesor le dio tanto calor que se quito la camisa a medio patio y ...

chicas : kyaaaaaaaaaa! es tan guapo ! - dijeron con las caras rojas y brincando

akira : loquitas...

y sin darse cuenta alguien le hablo por atrás .

kakashi : déjalas les gusta ver hombres sin camisa

akira : ehh?!

kakashi : pero bueno ven quiero hablar de algo contigo

_akira : que querrá este tipo y ... sin camisa?!_

akira : por favor póngase la camisa y luego hablamos - dijo mirando a otro lado roja

**del otro lado, mas tarde:**

akira : y bien?

kakashi : ocupo que finjas ser mi novia !

akira : que que?!

kakashi : déjame explicarte mis primos siempre se burlan porque no tengo novias y cuando tengo nunca duran y dicen que porque soy un playboy y ellas unas fáciles . así que mi plan es hacer que alguien educada , reservada, y sin antecedentes penales se haga pasar por mi novio y mas reservada que tu no veo . - dijo rascándose su nuca

akira : y porque debería hacerlo - pregunto sin saber lo que este diría

kakashi : porque si no les enseñare a toda la escuela esta foto del café donde trabajas el cual es un café maid y la tome el día de las minifaldas.- dijo sonriendo

akira : ...

kakashi : tomare eso como un si . te doy los detalles mañana , adiós ! - dijo corriendo

akira : señor sálvame ! -dijo gritando

la clase transcurrió normal pero akira no pudo concentrarse por lo que le había dicho kakashi y además no le tenía confianza ya que toda la clase se la paso o luciéndose o "ayudando" a las jovencitas que no podían hacer bien el ejercicio . cuando llego a casa se dio un baño y apago su cerebro completamente.

**en la alcoba de akira, mizuki y miyuki: **

mizuki : nii-chan que te pasa ? - pregunto algo sorprendida

miyuki : dinos nii-chan que pasa , alguien te molesto .

akira: nada... -dijo mientras veía el techo desde su cama

miyuki : bueno, sabemos que algo te pasa pero no te obligaremos , pero sabes que cuentas con nosotras - dijo sonriendo

de pronto el celular de akira comenzó a sonar

akira: hola ?

la cara de akira se ponía pálida y sus amigas no dejaban de observar cuando alguien toco la puerta

hinata/sakura :podemos pasar?

miyuki : si pasen !

hinata : gracias... eh? akira-senpai estas bien?

akira: ah? si estoy bien me tengo que ir ,adiós ! c- dijo tomo su celular y se fue corriendo

sakura : akira está algo rara no creen ?

miyuki : si pero no nos quiere decir porque ?

hinata : tal vez esa llamada era de su casa o algo paso con su familia

mizuki: tú crees ? yo espero que no , no quiero ver a nii-chan sufrir aunque no lo demuestre mucho , la quiero . - dijo mirando la puerta

**en la cancha donde normalmente se hacían partidos de beisbol atrás de los asientos estaba kakashi esperando akira quien llego con el rostro pálido pero enojada .**

akira : qué? - pregunto de mala gana

kakashi : tranquila no te enojes , solo te hable para ponerte al tanto de la situación , actuaras como si llevaras tiempo de conocerme , te diré lo esencial cuando vallamos en camino ese día , y actuaras como si estuvieras muy , muy enamorada de mi - dijo en tono mandón

akira : en primera , eres irritante , raro, loco y extraño , en segundo como te atreves a manipularme...aunque no tenga opción , tercera no se puede fingir amar a una persona es tramposo y sucio , cuarta yo no soy de las que actúa como loquita si "estuviera" enamorada y por ultimo porque yo ?!

kakashi : mmmm eres una mujer muy terca sabias ? , pero aun así te escogí por una razón , ya te darás cuenta luego , ten en este libro está todo lo que tienes que saber , y cuando vallas , mmmm como decirlo ... se tu misma pero feminízate un poco si? -dijo sonriendo

akira: femini-que? -dijo sorprendida y algo ofendida pero volteo a ver el libro - icha-icha tácticas ? ese título es raro pero que puedo aprender de este libro- no termino porque abrió en una página al azar y su cara se puso roja

kakashi : valla , valla la pequeña dama se entretiene mucho con ese tipo de libros eh? - dijo observándola apunto de reír .

akira : k-...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! le devolvió el libro y salió corriendo

_kakashi : la mayoría de las chicas hasta me hacían un resumen y me decían como mejorarlo , es divertido ver que una salga corriendo !_

**ya en el cuarto ...**

sakura : entonces se me cayó el pastel de manzana sobre sasuke y todavía se me atoro el pie luego - ah akira regresaste pero porque estas roja ?

akira : educación física es la peor clase del mundo ! - dijo tumbándose en su cama boca abajo

hinata : no te preocupes los balones no te perseguirán hasta aquí

akira : balones...balones noooo !

miyuki : vamos a comer algo bienes ?

akira: siiiiii !

**continuara ...**


	3. cap 3 neji y gaara VS mizuki y miyuki

neji y gaara VS. mizuki y el fraude

el día había comenzado normal , las flores crecían , los pájaros cantaban , mizuki y gaara se lanzaban rayos con los ojos y neji y miyuki se peleaban a insultos .sakura y sasuke sin decirse nada por orgullosos , hinata pensando en naruto ,naruto pensando en hinata , tenten negando sentir algo por rock lee , akira y kiba hablando de animales . un día normal hasta que llego gai sensei y empezó a dar una de sus clases las cuales siempre eran extrañas . todo iba normal hasta que llego la clase de química la clase donde neji siempre era el mejor hasta que ...

naruto : oooooh miren mizuki lo hiso mejor que neji y termino antes que él - dijo sorprendido

sakura : impresionante ! - dijo sonriendo

rock lee : mejor que neji ?! seguro le darán un premio por eso ! - dijo impresionado pero se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le mando neji.

neji : hmp - dijo mirando a otro lado cuando sin darse cuenta que se encontró con un par de ojos cafés .

neji : que miras ? - dijo en tono brusco

miyuki : no tienes porque desquitarte con los demás además mizuki solo hace un buen trabajo a veces ella misma se excede y presiona sin saberlo e incluso cuando le da igual termina haciendo las cosas bien .

neji : y porque me lo dices ? no es que me interese . - dijo levantando una ceja

miyuki : para que dejes en paz a miyuki , ella será muy inteligente y todo eso pero tu también no ? si realmente confiaras en ti mismo no le mandarías señales retadoras solo se es realmente bueno cuando te superas a ti mismo , mizuki intenta con todas sus ganas hacerlo , porque no lo entiendes ?

neji : si lo entiendo !

miyuki : pues has lo mismo no superes a los demás supérate a ti mismo , además ... es solo un experimento créeme muchos han intentado superarte y ahora muchos intentaran superarte a ti y a ella . adiós ! - dijo mientras se fue con akira

_**en el cerebro de neji :**_

_**inner neji : tiene razón eres un caprichoso , por eso no tienes novia , ahora que lo veo es muy bonita **_

_**? : ella es mía ! **_

_**inner neji : quien eres ?**_

_**? : soy inner neji 2 !**_

_**inner neji : a si ?! pues ella es mía ! **_

_**inner neji 2 : de hecho es nuestra somos el mismo ! además crees que el orgulloso ese se atreverá a admitirlo ? **_

_**inner neji : no es un aburrido , aunque seamos nosotros , por eso somos el inner ojala fuéramos los reales **_

_**fuera del cerebro de neji**_** :**

rock lee: neji reacciona !

neji : que ?

rock lee : estas distraído , te sientes mal ? - dijo preocupado

neji : estoy bien - dijo mirando para otro lado

rock lee : bueno al menos esta clase termino- dijo relajado

neji : oye lee ... - dijo mirando a su amigo - tenten es muy buena amiga de las nuevas cierto ?

lee : si porque ?

neji : ...por nada ...

**más tarde en la clase de kurenai-sensei**

gaara : solo acepta que lo hiciste mal ! - dijo gritándole a una chica quien se defendió

mizuki : solo acepta que eres un envidioso cara de monstruo ! tienes miedo de que te quite tu titulo no ? pues vamos rétame ! - dijo gritándole

kurenai : basta los dos ! se quedaran a limpiar el salón mas tarde de castigo !

gaara / mizuki : qué?!

kurenai : lo que oyeron y sin peros ! tal vez eso los calme

gaara : es tu culpa... bruja - dijo en un susurro

mizuki : maldito - dijo igual en susurro

**al final de la clase gaara y mizuki se quedaron a limpiar por lo que mizuki se quedo sin los onigiris que había traído akira para compartir y gaara no pudo practicar basquetbol con el equipo .**

gaara : ... tú tienes la culpa... - dijo con mirada macabra

mizuki : yo? pues quien fue quien empezó a molestarme y a decirme que hacia todo mal y que dejara de creerme la muy grande . pero sabes no me importa si tu quieres guerra pues guerra tendrás ! te quedo claro o te lo repito ?!

gaara : pues acepto el reto ! , te hare la vida imposible nerd ! - dijo terminando de limpiar y se fue

mizuki : pues bien ! baboso ! - grito después de que se fue

**más tarde cuando las clases habían terminado las chicas y también los chicos ( quienes presionaron a gaara y a neji a ir ) **

rock lee : sabían que suspenderán las clases una semana ?

sakura : pero si acabamos de entrar ?! - dijo sorprendida

kiba : este colegio es algo raro no creen ? pero mejor para mi podre ir a casa a visitar a akamaru me ha de extrañar y también lo extraño . - dijo sacando una foto de un perro

akira : pero que lindo ! no sabía que tenias un perro !

kiba : nunca te lo dije ?

mizuki : a nii-chan le gustan mucho los animales - dijo sonriendo

ino : si ? que tierna ! - dijo sonriéndole a akira

miyuki : nii-san quiere ser veterinaria sabias ? - dijo preguntándole a kiba

kiba : enserio ?! yo igual ! - dijo sonriendo

sasuke : se imaginan a esos dos poniendo un consultorio juntos ? - dijo algo sonriente

sai : yo si me lo imagino , después tendrán tantas cosas en común y terminaran con muchos hijos - dijo imaginándoselo lo cual dejo a todos perplejos

ino : eso quiere decir que están destinados a estar juntos ? - dijo con un brillo en los ojos

sai : eso creo , pero puede que en algo este mal ... - dijo cerrando sus ojos

rock lee : en que sai ?

sai : ellos no tendrían muchos hijos , si no simplemente una camada de 10 cachorros máximo - dijo riendo y rio a un mas cuando vio las caras rojas de kiba y de akira .

akira : sai... creo que ya tienes que irte - dijo sonrojada y con mirada asesina

kiba : no te preocupes sai yo te acompaño... - dijo sonrojado y con mirada asesina

naruto : no se enojen con sai , después de todo ya sabíamos que terminaría así cierto ? - dijo sonriendo

kiba/akira : no !

sasuke : miren al pobre teme ya lo dejaron congelado con el susto que le dieron .

sakura : él se lo gano por haberles dicho la verdad muy pronto ! - grito haciendo que todos gritaron así que akira y kiba mejor se fueron por algo de comer ya que no dejaban de reírse de ellos.

sai : surte en su cita romántica ! - dijo provocando que todos se rieran aun mas

después de que se fueron ino y miyuki dijeron

miyuki/ino : los seguimos ?  
tenten : para que ?

ino : como que para que para ver que hacen cuando no los vemos

miyuki : qué tal si son más que amigos ?

sasuke : pues yo no voy

neji : yo tampoco

hinata : neji tienes que salir más con nosotros somos tus amigos y tu también sasuke ... por favor ? ...al menos que quieran que revele sus más profundas debilidades no sasuke ? - dijo con mirada macabra .

sasuke : hay que ir !

neji : yo no iré , no me vas a chantajear hinata

entonces hinata sonrió divertidamente

hinata : bueno , mejor así estamos naruto y yo , solos , nos podríamos ir por ahí...

neji : nunca , sobre mi cadáver ! iré con ustedes

sakura : ya que , vamos !

continuara


	4. mision : espionaje y el nuevo maestro ?

misión : espionaje y el nuevo profesor

**Ahí estaban kiba y akira en la cafetería comiendo unos panecillos hablando sobre como los molestaban y algunos temas y datos de animales ( sobre todo de perros ) mientras que en los vestidores de la escuela .**

**en el vestidor de las chicas :**

- p-porque tenemos que vestirnos así ? - dijo hinata sonrojada ya que todas vestían faldas pegadas , blusas mucho mas pegadas y botas largas color negro junto con una gorra que tenia las iniciales EIK en la hebilla y también las tenía en la chaqueta .

- porque accedí a esto ?! - dijo tenten sonrojada y enojada

- piénsalo , kiba puede ser un tsundere y akira puede llegar a ser una ingenua , que pasa si de repente kiba se pusiera pervertido y akira que es "pacifica " y no golpea ni a una mosca queda indefensa ? así que para evitar que esos dos se pongan salvajes y pervertidos estaremos haciendo guardia - dijo ino mientras hacia un dibujo en una hoja estilo chibi en cual no le salió del todo bien.

- no creo que eso pase... pero podría ser interesante - dijo sonriendo

- ya están listas ? - pregunto sasuke detrás de la puerta

- estos trajes están geniales ! hacen que pueda sentir mi juventud ! pero que significan las letras EIK ? - pregunto lee

**las chicas salieron para ser recibidas por un montón de quijadas cayéndose al suelo.**

- hi-hinata ? - pregunto naruto casi babeando

- m-me veo rara naruto-kun ? - dijo algo sonrojada

- claro que no ! te ves preciosa ! - dijo con las mejillas rojas mientras hinata casi se desmayaba

- sakura ? - dijo sasuke estupefacto

- tan mal me veo ? - pregunto sakura

- qué? no claro que no ! te ves muy bien ! - dijo sasuke algo alterado lo cual era inusual de el

- gracias sasuke-kun - dijo algo apenada

- ino... - dijo sai con un tuno serio

- sí , que pasa sai ? - dijo ino con un brillo en los ojos

- es dibujo que tienes ... el menos ya no dibujas tan mal como antes - dijo mientras ino quedaba con cara pálida

- ah sí , es que tome un curso de verano el año pasado.. - dijo mientras se recuperaba de su pequeño trance .

- ah sí , pero te ves preciosa - dijo sonriendo haciendo que ino se sonrojara un poco

- gracias , tu también te ves muy bien - dijo ino , todos los chicos traían unos pantalones negros zapatillas negras , camisa negra , chaquetas color negro con las siglas EIK en color dorado a un lado y una gorra con las sigas EIK.

- miyuki e-eres tu ? - pregunto neji estupefacto

- noooo , la vieja de la esquina , claro que soy yo ! - grito miyuki

- te ves... bien - dijo serio

_**mente de neji :**_

_**- bromeas ?! se ve realmente espectacular ! - dijo inner neji observándola pervertidamente**_

_**- cállate te va a escuchar - neji **_

_**- claro , acaso crees que ella entrara en tu mente y vera esta conversación ? lo único que va a ver es tu cara de baboso mientras hablas conmigo . si no te has dado cuenta te está mirando sal del trance baka ! - dijo inner neji**_

_**de vuelta a la realidad :**_

- tengo una pregunta , que significa EIK ? - pregunto lee

- Equipo De Investigación Konoha ! - dijeron todas mientras se ponían en una pose heroica

- genial ! siento la juventud en mi ! - dijo lee quien precia encenderse en llamas .

- que hacen aquí - pregunto gaara quien apareció de repente

gaara-kun puede venir con nosotros ! - dijo lee

- yo que ? - pregunto gaara justo cuando naruto y lee lo tomaron de los brazos y lo jalaron al vestidor , 5 minutos después salió gaara pero no con el uniforme si no con un traje estilo punk y con marcas parecidas a las de kiba pero en negras

- de qué diablos esta vestido ?! - pregunto mizuki

- en las series policiacas y de detectives siempre alguien es el amo de disfraz y en este caso gaara-kun es el elegido - dijo naruto sonriendo como de costumbre

- yo.. tengo mis razones para aceptar este trabajo - dijo gaara mirando a otro lado

vamos ! - dijeron todos

**todos fueron corriendo hacia la cafetería , se sentaron en una mesa al fondo pero podían escuchar todo y se tapaban con periódicos y gafas oscuras. justo cuando kiba y akira se estaban levantando de la mesa kiba tropezó y cayó encima de akira . todos tenían caras sorprendidas .**

- siii ! nii-san al fin consiguió alguien que te quite lo amargada , pronto veremos cachorritos corriendo por ahí ! - dijeron mizuki y miyuki saltando como locas

- oigan ese no es kakashi , el profesor de actividades físicas ? - dijo sai viendo como aparecía de repente

_-ahora si esto es malo ! - pensó akira mientras quedaba en shock_

_- esto se ve muy mal ! pensaran que soy un pervertido ! - pensó kiba mientras también estaba es shock._

justo cuando kakashi iba a decir algo salieron todos gritando

- E ,I , K ! alto no se muevan ! - dijeron mientras sacaban unas placas

- EIK ?! qué demonios es eso ?! - grito akira saliendo de su shock mientras se paraba y ayudaba a kiba a levantarse .

- equipo de investigación konoha ! llévense al sospechoso - dijeron ino y sakura a lo cual tenten y hinata tomaron a kiba de los brazos

- yo... no pensé que fueras un pervertido kiba-kun - dijo hinata jalándolo mientras el se ponía muy rojo y parecía que se le fundía el cerebro .

todos se estaban yendo a interrogar a kiba y ya solo quedaban mizuki , miyuki akira y kakashi.

- no dejes que ese tipo te toque de acuerdo ? ahora es cuando deberías abrazarme ! - le dijo kakashi mientras akira se ponía roja y después pálida a lo cual kakashi solo le acaricio la cabeza se dio la vuelta y se fue .

- nii-san dime que tienes que ver con kakashi-sensei ? -dijo mizuki sorprendida

- nii-san ! tu siempre me reclamas que me gustan los mayores y mira como sales tu ? que mal ejemplo ! - dijo jalándole la oreja

- no es lo que piensan par de pervertidas ! - dijo quejándose

- aquí la reina de las pervertidas eres tu nii-san ... pero vámonos que tengo que investigar

- investigar que ? - pregunto miyuki dejando a akira

- sobre el nuevo profesor no sé nada de él solo su nombre - dijo mizuki

- y como se llama ? - pregunto akira

- pues se llama ... roy mustang ... -

**continuara...**


	5. mizuki y gaara batalla final y sensei ?

mizuki vs. gaara la batalla final !

y el nuevo maestro ?

- como dijiste que se llamaba ?! - pregunto miyuki alterada

- roy must- no termino su frase porque analizo sus palabras y sobretodo el nombre del supuesto profesor

- no se puede llamar así ! es el nombre de un personaje de un anime ! qué tipo de broma nos haces ! - dijo akira agitando sus brazos

- se que suena loco pero es enserio los datos dicen que así se llama - dijo mostrando unas hijas que de quien sabe donde saco

- y cuando lo veremos por aquí ? - pregunto miyuki intrigada

- mmmm , veamos , si ... aja ... ok ... creo que si muevo esto aquí ... ah si ! , hoy , porque? - dijo mizuki con un aura de flojera casi idéntica a la que emanaba shikamaru mientras akira solo tenía cara de " que ingenua " y a miyuki le daba un tic en el ojo .

- como que hoy ?! nunca dijiste nada ?! y si nos pone algún examen ?! nadie se preparo ! - dijo akira algo nerviosa

- yo qué culpa tengo que no hayan estudiado por andar cocinando y jugando videojuegos y por andar con chicos , comiendo todo tipo de comida y andar gastando dinero en ropa y mangas ! - dijo mirándolas mientras akira se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista y miyuki hacia un puchero

- disculpen saben dónde está la dirección ? - pregunto la voz de un hombre atrás de ellas , las tres se voltearon para quedar petrificadas ante lo que vieron. era un hombre exactamente igual a el personaje de anime roy mustang , y gracias a esto a mizuki le dio un tic en el ojo , akira tartamudeaba y a miyuki le salieron enormes corazones en los ojos.

- ya sé porque me miran así , solo déjenme decirles que en mi clase deberán usar minifaldas ! - dijo en una pose heroica a lo cual recibió el golpe de el abanico de akira

- nada de perversiones ! usted no puede venir a la escuela con cosplay , si estuviera permitido yo usaría uno y estoy seguro que muchos también - dijo mientras miraba al el supuesto maestro

- de hecho hable con la directora me permitió vestir así además solo estaré unos días cubriendo al maestro jiraya - dijo calmado

- que le paso ? - dijo mizuki algo curiosa

- se cayó de las escaleras intentando entrar al vestidor de las profesoras . como en esta escuela a veces hay actividades y festivales el aprovecho y la sub directora lo atrapo en el acto- dijo explicándolo lo más normal posible

- ese profesor pervertido no cambiara nunca - dijo mizuki

**al día siguiente**

- neji podrías ayudarme ? - dijo miyuki sonrojada y algo apenada

- hmp , si con eso dejas de poner en vergüenza al salón lo hare - dijo mientras se iba

_- porque es así conmigo , soy algo distraída pero siempre me evita y mas cuando hablo con el profesor roy ... será que el esta... - pensó mizuki sacudiendo la cabeza negándose esas ideas_

**a la hora del almuerzo **

_- veamos a estado saliendo mucho con ese tal roy mustang , el cosplayer loco , ha ido al un café , a un restaurante, a la cafetería, a el cine?! qué diablos le pasa como se atreve a intentar ligarse a mi mu... - no termino porque se puso a pensar en qué tipo de persona se estaba convirtiendo por una chica como esa_

- pensando en miyuki-chan ? - dijo lee apareciendo detrás de el

- claro que no ! - dijo parándose de su asiento

- dile lo que sientes o te la quitaran neji-kun - dijo mientras se iba con tenten , al parecer iban en una caminata corta ya que tenían hora libre y el ahí solo viendo como la persona que siempre lo admiro tenía algo que él no tenía.

**después del receso**

- ok habrá competencia de cálculo estudien un poco primero ok ? - dijo kurenai-sensei quien estaba embarazada

- miyuki-chan quieres que te ayude a estudiar ? - pregunto neji de forma calmada pero fría

- gracias neji-kun pero estoy preparada gracias a el profesor roy , el es el mjeor no ? - dijo sonriéndole

- sí ,claro - dijo neji enfureciendo por dentro

**mente de neji**

_**-baka baka , bésala ya !- le ordeno inner neji**_

_**- estás loco ?! - dijo neji**_

_**-estos celos me están comiendo por dentro y por fuera , dejaras que un anciano loco cosplayer pervertido se lleve a mi chica ! - dijo inner neji gritando como loco**_

_**- es mi chica !- dijo neji sonrojándose al máximo**_

_**inner neji : vez ?! ahora cálmate y mas te vale que te le confieses hoy mismo escuche que saldrá con ese profesorsucho de quinta - dijo inner neji**_

_**fuera de la mente de neji **_

_- neji hyuga , ya sé lo que siento por ti y no sé si tu lo sientas , pero hare que lo averigües , prepárate ! - pensó miyuki sonriendo maliciosamente _

la competencia comenzó y todos estaban haciéndolo lo más rápido posible , gaara se sentaba junto a mizuki así que...

- no ganaras ... - dijo en un susurro

- no te confíes baka ...- dijo mizuki en una voz baja

- ganare... - dijo gaara soltando chispas por los ojos

- no te dejare... - dijo mizuki imitando a gaara

-grrrr-

-hmp-

- termine sensei ! - dijo una voz y ambos voltearon para ver que se trataba de akira

- ok déjame ver ... oh ! sacaste todo bien ! felicidades akira ! - dijo kurenai sonriendo mientras gaara y mizuki quedaban pálidos y con tics en sus ojos

- les gane esta vez ! estoy mejorando mucho - dijo sonriéndoles mientras ellos no respondían y se ponían mas pálidos

**más tarde cuando todos salían después de las clases ..**

- mizuki-chan... - dijo gaara quien se encontraba solo con mizuki

- gaara-kun ? - dijo algo sorprendida

- quería...quería...disculparme he sido muy inmaduro tu no buscaste pelea y yo te la di , lo siento - dijo mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado

- etto no importa , yo también fui algo brusca debí haberte puesto un alto - dijo sonriendo

- bueno... adiós..- dijo gaara y se fue corriendo algo raro de el

- gaara-kun... - dijo mizuki mientras sonreía un poco

**en la entrada de la escuela**

- fue bueno tenerlo aquí general roy , cuídese - dijo miyuki abrazándolo

- eres una linda alumna , pero llego hora de madurar un poco - dijo abrazándola

neji estaba detrás de un árbol observando todo con ira y cuando el profesor se fue fue corriendo hacia miyuki

- miyuki-chan ! - dijo corriendo

-neji-kun ? - dijo volteándolo a ver algo sorprendida

- tú..tu ... quieres ir a tomar algo a la cafetería ? - dijo algo nervioso

-...- ella solo se quedo callada

- hay onigiris y dangos - dijo serio

-vamos! - dijo jalándolo de brazo

**antes que nada un saludo a todos los que leen el fanfic , no muchos lo leen y casi no hay reviews asi que si tan solo pudieran dejar uno dando sugerencias , criticas , ideas lo que sea pero que no se vea tan solitario seria como si me pagaran un millón de dolares u y como no les cuesta nada porque no se animan ?**

**atte. akari1016 ( osea yo u ) **


	6. citas , celos y mas amigos parte 1

citas ,celos y mas amigos parte 1

el día por fin había llegado después de todos los acontecimientos y de que el profesor jiraya solo tardara un día en recuperarse todo parecía normal hasta que a la hora de la salida ...

-akira-chan podrías venir aquí porfavor ? - dijo kakashi mientras le hacia una señal de que se acercara

- que sucede ? - pregunto akira cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca , ella se dio cuenta de que el rostro de kakashi estaba algo nervioso

- tengo que decirte la verdad , no te quería llevar a engañar a mis primos , quería llevarte a engañar a mi padre . el cree que soy un bueno para nada cuando era pequeño yo era su orgullo pero para hacerlo sentir orgulloso empezó a jugar con las chicas para según yo "probar mi hombría" ahora lo dudo , si él ve que yo puedo mantener una relación con alguien "bien" y demostrarle que no soy un inútil y que puedo tomarme las cosas en serio .

- kakashi-san ... sé que empecé a hacer esto por sus chantajes , pero ahora quiero hacerlo de manera personal ! se que no es ningún inútil ... y también sé lo que es querer impresionar y hacer sentir orgulloso a un padre por eso hare todo lo que pueda ! - dijo sonriendo pero a la vez demasiado decidida

- tu... eres una buena chica - dijo dándole un abrazo pero se quedaron en shock cuando sakura , ino, temari, hinata ,tenten, mizuki y miyuki se les quedaron viendo con las bocas abiertas

- e-eh -b-bueno mejor v-vallase a trabajar a de tener mucho que hacer jejeje - dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia unos arbustos

- pero no me has presentado formalmente a tus amigas - dijo sonriendo

_- pero qué diablos está diciendo ?! se supone que nadie debe saberlo ! seguro todas ellas han de estar cada una imaginándose lo mismo ! kakashi eres un ..._

**imaginación de sakura**

_**- soy kakashi , el profesor pervertido , leo siempre mis libros eróticos y ahora salgo con una alumna mía a la cual pervertiré **_

**imaginación de ino **

_**soy kakashi , el maestro y amante de la emoción y relaciones prohibidas y escogí a akira ya que es la típica relación chica tímida/pervertido terminaremos huyendo y muy lejos de aquí**_

**imaginación de temari**

_**- soy kakashi hatake... en conclusión un pervertido pedófilo **_

**imaginación de hinata **

_**soy kakashi hatake y enserio quiero a akira podre no estar haciendo todo de una manera correcta pero el amor lo supera todo y por ella soy capaz de dejar de leer mis libros **_

**imaginación de tenten **

_**soy kakashi hatake y estoy actuando como un pedófilo pervertido , pero nada puede detener al amor verdadero .**_

**imaginación de mizuki y miyuki **

_**- soy kakashi hatake y le quitare lo amargada a su amiga y hermana haremos muchas perversiones y veremos todo en doble sentido y hare que se ponga faldas y luzca mas femenina **_

todas pensaron algo diferente cada una tenía su idea de cómo eran las cosas y en conclusión kakashi terminaba siendo un pedófilo , pero que se le podía hacer .

- bueno me voy , te dejo para que hables con tus amigas - dicho esto beso su frente mientras las demás solo abrían los ojos como platos mientras él se iba sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura inocente.

- confiesa nii-san ! que tienes que ver con el ?! cuando es la boda ?! de donde lo conoces ?! hasta donde han llegado ?! hay dios mío le romperás el corazón a kiba-kun , no podrán tener cachorritos ! - dijo miyuki zarandeando a akira.

- siempre supe que ese hombre terminaría con una estudiante de aquí , pero no me imagine que contigo ! - dijo ino dándole una palmada en la espalda

- no es lo que creen ! les explicare desde el principio... - akira comenzó a explicar todo mientras ellas prestaban atención a cada palabra

- qué?! ósea que kakashi-sensei es un chantajista ?! - dijo sakura sorprendida y enojada

- siempre supe que había algo raro en el - dijo tenten algo molesta y desconfiada

- ese baka ! se aprovecha de que cuando llegamos gastamos todo el dinero y que el único trabajo que conseguimos fue en ese café maid , y justo ese día fue cuando el debió de aprovechar ya que debió haberte visto primero con el uniforme escolar y así tenía más oportunidades que su plan saliera como él quería , genio pervertido chantajista ! - dijo mizuki

- pero ahora quiero ayudarlo , tiene sus razones y aunque no lo pidió de la mejor manera ya acepte hacerlo - dijo akira seria

- bueno si tu lo dices... vamos a ir de compras bienes ? - dijo sakura

-si ! - dijo akira sonriendo

ya en el centro comercial todas iba riendo y vieron una dulcería que se llamaba "dulcería tobi" , eran un nombre raro pero decidieron entrar.

- bienvenidos a la dulcería de tobi , en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas ? - dijo un muchacho que traía una máscara muy rara

- eh , tiene pocky por casualidad ? - dijo akira mirando el aparador lleno de dulces

-claro ! de todos los sabores siéntase libre de tomarse su tiempo - dijo el enmascarado sacando un montón de cajas de todos los sabores .

- cuál es tu nombre ? - pregunto sakura mientras miraba unas gomitas sabor cereza lo cual le provoco una risita

- tobi uchiha ! ese es mi nombre ! soy el dueño de esta tienda y también soy un buen chico así que tobi las saludara ! - dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro dándoles la mano a cada una de las chicas.

- eh tobi , ocupo unos dulces o danna se pondrá mas furioso hmp - dijo una voz masculina y todas voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un par de ojos azules que las miraba curioso y a la vez serio .

- senpai ! vino a visitar a tobi ! - dijo corriendo a abrazarlo

- no vine a visitarte tobi ! vine por unos dulces para sasori-danna ... pero ya que estoy aquí preséntame a tus amigas no ?

- senpai quiere conquistar a algunas de las chicas ? jujujuju - dijo tobi haciendo que todas se sonrojaran un poco - pero lo siento sempai , apenas me estaba presentando

- soy miyuki kimura y es un gusto ! - dijo sonriéndole - _esta para comérselo ! -_pensó pervertidamente miyuki

- soy tenten ama es un placer - dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

- soy akira takahashi - dijo algo distraída - _sí que es atractivo... en qué diablos estoy pensando ?!_

- soy mizuki izumi - dijo mirándolo curiosa - _este tipo parece mujer ! claro que no se lo diré seria grosero ._

- soy temari subaku no , solo eso - dijo desinteresada

- soy sakura haruno es un gusto . - dijo sonriendo

- y-yo soy hinata hyuga , es un placer , t-tu quien eres ? - pregunto de manera tímida

- soy deidara ... deidara yamanaka hmp - dijo haciendo que todas quedaran con cara de WTF .

- hehehe chicas , no me miren así , deidara es mi hermano , no lo conocían porque él estaba en la universidad - dijo sonriendo

-claro que yo no me parezco a esta cerdita verdad hmp ? -dijo sonriendo socarronamente y después quedo en el suelo por el golpe de la rubia quien gritaba sin parar hasta que akira le metió un pocky a la boca.

- come , saben tan bien ! - dijo sonriendo

- tienes razón ! - dijo sonriendo y akira le dio un pocky a cada una , las cuales se lo comieron y sonrieron entre ellas

- tobi-san porque usa esa mascara ? - pregunto hinata viendo la mascara

- porque tobi es un buen chico y le gusta causar suspensoooooooo - dijo sacudiéndose como gusano .

- otra vez no tobi ! pero bueno dame los dulces para danna o se enojara mas - dijo sacando el dinero

las chicas sacaron su dinero y cada una escogió un dulce y después se dispusieron a pagar también .

- tobi-san podrías mostrarnos tu rostro - dijo sakura amablemente

- hmp es más fácil ver a el gemelo de tobi , es igual solo que un poco más normal - dijo deidara

-tobi-san tiene un gemelo ? - pregunto akira

- si ! se llama obito uchiha y también es un buen chico , pero tobi es un muy muy buen chico ! - dijo dando vueltas por la tienda .

- me voy , nos vemos en casa cerdita - dijo dándoles la espalda mientras sakura y hinata sostenían a ino que estaba hecha una furia.

- ese baka ! es una molestia que este en mi casa y ahora quiere "conocer" a mis mejores amigas ! lo único que quiere es basarse con alguna de ustedes así que tengan cuidado .

- porque de todas las personas en el mundo me tendría que fijar en tu feo hermano ? - dijo temari mirándola de reojo

- porque podrías darle celos a shikamaru ! - dijo ino , pero al ver el aura asesina de temari y el fuego de sus ojos solo salió corriendo .

- que problemáticas ... alguien dijo mi nombre ? - pregunto un muchacho alto con una coleta alta y puntiaguda que se veía con ganas de dormir un millón de años . al verlo todas se quedaron calladas mientras una rubia de cuatro coletas se sonrojaba un poco .

- i-ino decía que nadie es más inteligente que tu jeje - dijo sakura mientras se mordía la lengua y le temblaban las piernas , ningún chico debía saber ese tipo de cosas .

- bueno... mejor me voy , adiós - dijo y se dio media vuelta

- estuvo tan cerca ... - dijo temari aliviada - ahora en que estaba ...? - dijo mientras volvía su aura asesina

-kyaaaaa ! - grito ino mientras salía corriendo todas también fueron corriendo intentando detener a temari .

- que es ese ruido ? - pregunto sakura mientras intentaban alcanzar a las dos rubias que corrían como locas por centro comercial y akira saco su celular

- es mi celular , bueno ? - pregunto y de repente en su rostro se formo una sonrisa - no lo creo ! enserio ? pues te tendremos todo listo ! claro que podría salir mal ! eres genial ! te espero . - dijo esto colgó su celular y siguió corriendo para alcanzar a las rubias.

- era tu novio ? - pregunto miyuki de forma picara

- no tengo ! - dijo akira sonrojada y enojada

- pero que hay de kakashi-san - dijo hinata que sin darse cuenta se había puesto en contra suya

- si nee-chan que pasa con kakashi-san ? - dijo mizuki esta vez presionándola

-nada ! ya les expliqué todo !

- akira y kakashi están debajo de un árbol y se están B-E-S-A-N-D-O ~ - dijo mizuki cantando causando que todas rieran

-cállate , mizuki y gaara están debajo de un árbol y se dan un B-E-S-O ! tómala ! - dijo apuntando a mizuki .

- ah sí pues hinata y naruto están bajo un árbol y se B-E-S-A-N DE L-E-N-G-U-A . ja tómala aki... ups me equivoque de nombres jeje - dijo y hinata cayo desmayada

después de la persecución y de que expulsaran a ino y a temari de ese centro comercial todas volvieron a sus alcobas .

- eh akira , ahora si dinos quien era ? estabas muy feliz cuando colgaste - pregunto tenten

- eh bueno... les contare , en secundaria mizuki y yo fuimos a la misma pero miyuki no pudo y pasamos ese tiempo en diferentes escuelas , al principio creí que sería difícil y hasta pensé que nuestra amistad se acabaría pero deje de pensar y empecé a actuar logre que mi madre me comprara un celular aunque ella decía que no lo necesitaba en ese momento , la mama de mizuki a veces nos sacaba a pasear y así podíamos reunirnos pero lo cierto es que me asuste mas cuando quedamos en salones diferentes ella en él A y yo en el D , justo ahí conocí a una chica y las 3 nos hicimos amigas y justo me acaba de llamar diciendo que la transfirieron aquí ! y vendrá en una semana ! - dijo emocionada

- qué bien ! podemos ser sus amigas también ! y tal vez podríamos ir a otra centro comercial donde no nos hayan expulsado ! - dijo ino con un brillo en los ojos

- espera , espera ... yuko va a venir ?! - pregunto mizuki

- yuko ? - pregunto sakura

- sí , su nombre es yuko aikawa y si mizuki , en una semana ella también estará aquí ! - dijo emocionada

- qué bien ! pero será mejor hacer la tarea que nos dejo asuma-sensei así que nos vamos ! -dijo sakura y después se despidieron hinata e ino para después irse temari y tenten .

el internado estaba dividido en partes 1. auditorio , 2. dirección, 3. oficinas , 4. patio y jardín , 5. área deportiva , 6. edificio de los chicos , 7. edificio de las chicas , 8. salones en general , 9. vestidores y baños , 10 . cocina y espacio para comer y por ultimo 11. bodegas y almacenes .

el edificio de los chicos es azul pálido , casi blanco cuenta con regaderas una sala principal con juegos de video y futbolito , televisión de plasma , sofás y sillones y maquina de sodas y de café y después hay un pasillo grande que está lleno de puertas . cada puerta es una habitación y cada quien la decora como quiere pero en cada habitación no puede haber mas de 3 personas .

sasuke , naruto y kiba dormían en una habitación , neji , shikamaru y lee en otra y por ultimo choji , sai y gaara . a kakashi le habían asignado la ultima habitación del fondo y como era suplente quedo solo aunque a él no le molestaba.

el edifico de las chicas era rosa pálido casi blanco contaba casi con lo mismo que con lo de los chicos solo que la sub directora tsunade decidió añadirles unos "cuantos" aparatos mas , grabadoras , una pista de baile interactiva y una piscina en la parte de atrás , los chicos también tenían piscina solo que a ellas les añadieron un jacuzzi , una bola de disco que nadie sabía para que serviría y aparte de las maquinas que los chicos tenían una maquina de helados . las alcobas estaban divididas igual de tres .

akira , mizuki y miyuki en una , sakura , ino y hinata en otra , y tenten y temari en una de las ultimas a ellas les faltaba una compañera pero no les molestaba mucho .

paso la semana y llego el sábado todas tenían planes :

hinata ayudaría a naruto a estudiar

sakura iba a ir a estudiar con sasuke

tenten y lee iban a entrenar aunque tenten sabía que iba a ser un entrenamiento muuuyyy raro

miyuki invito a salir a neji quien acepto de "mala gana "

a mizuki y a gaara darían tutoría a los de primer grado

aunque nadie se lo creyera shikamaru invito a temari a comer

justo ese día era el día en que akira fingiría ser la novia de kakashi "disimuladamente" frente a su padre

ese día akira llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema morada , un vestido morado con unas medias largas de color blanco y zapatillas negras , lo cierto es que miyuki la obligo a vestirse así y fue una misión muy difícil . al rato kakashi llego sin su traje deportivo o su traje que parecía de negocios , traía unos pantalones negros zapatos del mismo color y una camisa gris que se le pegaba un poco

- ah ya estas aquí ! sabía que no me fallarías ! - dijo sonriendo

- no podía fallarte hay dos razones por las que lo hago aunque sigo sin entender porque yo ... - dijo akira algo confundida

- aun así , dejando eso de lado , te ves muy linda - dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

_- no puede ser ! ni se te ocurra ponerte roja escuchaste , contrólate !_

_**me dice que me veo linda !- dijo inner akira -que acaso el no sé a visto ?! esta como para co-**_

_**cállate inner , deja de ser pervertida ! - dijo akira **_

akira regreso a la realidad y empezó la "cita" se supone que la cita iba a ser a comer un helado en un parque que quedaba cerca de la escuela , obviamente pidieron permiso para abandonar ese rato el instituto así que no tenían problemas . estuvieron caminando un rato y se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo con una cámara pero no hicieron caso . justo cuando se habían terminado el helado y se estaban divirtiendo cuando akira vio que unos tipos estaban molestando a una chica , ella se molesto porque siempre era algo "feminista " ya que akira siempre " una mujer puede hacer todo sola , hacerlo bien y hacerlo igual o mejor que como lo haría un hombre " pero esta vez era su limite . la muchacha a la que molestaban era muy bonita pero akira se dio cuenta de que era ciega así que empezó a temblar de furia.

- akira , que te pasa ? - pregunto kakashi al verla alterada

- kakashi... - dijo akira sacándose sus lentes - sostenlos un poco porfavor - se los entrego y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos tirando a el que estaba más cerca de la chica

- akira ! detente ! qué diablos haces ?! - dijo kakashi corriendo hacia donde estaba ella

akira empezó a darle patadas en el estomago a todos , ella sabía que sus manos eran débiles pero sus piernas no he hiso buen uso de ellas pateando todas las partes posibles , kakashi se encargo de los demás ya que eran 4 y akira estaba "torturando " a dos de ellos . cuando estaban débiles salieron corriendo

- estas bien ? - dijo akira colocándose sus lentes otra vez

- s-si muchísimas gracias , no sé que habría hecho si no hubieran llegado - la muchacha toco el rostro de akira y después el de kakashi y sonrió

- son un dúo dinámico ! , 4 contra dos y tu eres una chica , al fin una chica demuestra lo fuertes que somos ! - dijo parándose

- me iré a casa , gracias por todo de nuevo ! espero que se demuestren mucho su amor ! - dijo sonriendo y salió corriendo

akira y kakashi se sonrojaron y regresaron a el instituto

- que ? tengo algo raro ? - dijo akira al ver la mirada de kakashi

- creo que tu eres la mujer más rara que he visto en mi vida - dijo sonriendo

- hmp , yo no soy cualquiera , te aseguro que no me parezco ni poquito a todas tus mujeres - dijo indiferente

- eso si ... eres diferente , demasiado diferente...

regresaron y se despidieron

CONTINUARA...


	7. citas , celos y mas amigos parte 2

citas ,celos y mas amigos parte 2

después de el incidente de akira y su "pelea callejera " akira llego a su habitación donde miyuki estaba vestida para salir . traía un vestido rosa fuerte de tirantes y zapatillas rosas del mismo tono . llevaba su cabello suelto pero con una cinta rosada llevaba maquillaje pero no mucho , solo lo necesario .

- saldrás a una cita ? - pregunto akira

- si con neji ! como te fue en tu ci... pero qué demonios te paso ?! - pregunto miyuki al ver que akari estaba despeinada, sus lentes estaban sucios , ella estaba sudada, sus medias tenían una abertura en las rodillas y su vestido se había convertido de morado a gris con café . - qué diablos estuviste haciendo ?!

- tuve una pelea , y eso no es todo kakashi termino involucrado -

- que mal ! dios mío se me hace tarde ! me cuentas luego bye ! - dijo y salió corriendo

cuando miyuki llego neji ya la estaba esperando , vestía una camiseta blanca pantalones negros y zapatos negros .

- ah... llegaste , que bueno que viniste creí que tendrías el descaro de dejarme plantado- dijo mirándola de reojo

- claro que no ! quien me crees ?!-dijo miyuki _-aun así se ve guapísimo ! como para llevárselo a casa !_ -pensó miyuki

- vamos - dijo empezando a caminar

cuando llegaron a un restaurante y estaban ordenando algo llamo la atención de miyuki

- mmmm , quiero un filete hmp , hoy tengo mucha hambre - dijo una voz muy familiar

- yo solo quiero unos dangos - dijo una voz grave con un toque de frialdad

- miyuki que pasa ? que miras ? - dijo volteando la cabeza para ver a dos muchachos , uno rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabello negro y ojos oscuros como la noche que demostraban algo de frialdad

- quienes serán neji ? - dijo miyuki que parecía querer lanzarse a los brazos de los dos

- eh mira ! es la amiga de mi hermana hmp! - dijo deidara mientras corría hacia miyuki

- hola ! - dijo miyuki ignorando a neji

- hola hmp , eres miyuki cierto ? sí que te ves linda - dijo sonriendo como si neji no estuviera ahí

- jeje gracias tu también te ves muy bien , quien es tu amigo ?-

- es itachi uchiha , tal vez conozcas a su hermano sasuke ambos tienen mirada fría aunque itachi es un poco más amable -

- oh si ! luego me lo presentas jeje ! - dijo sonriendo con un mini-rubor

- claro el , otros y yo iremos a tu mismo internado así que podremos conocernos mejor - dijo pícaramente

- oh si ! - dijo devolviéndole la mirada

- miyuki tenemos que irnos la película va a empezar - dijo neji al fin hablando

- awww que mal ! bueno nos vemos deidara ! -

- adiós preciosa !-

cuando estaban llegando a el cine

-no te le acerques tanto a los hombres - dijo neji

- que me podrían hacer ? - dijo preguntando " inocentemente

- no confió en ese tal deifara - dijo cerrando sus ojos

- es deidara ! y no veo razones del porque desconfías de él , es guapo , se ve fuerte , es amable y seguro seria el novio perfecto - dijo miyuki "retándolo" -_ neji hyuga , veamos si hago que te me declares hoy , tu solo puedes ser mío , solo yo te puedo celar ! vamos vence tu orgullo_

- pues porque no vas a besarlo en este instante , ni siquiera se para que vine si vas a estar coqueteando con otros ! - dijo neji enfadado

- que te pasa ? estas ... celoso ? - dijo miyuki divertida

- estaré celoso de ese tipo cuando el infierno se congele , dime qué interés podría tener yo en una chica como tú ? - dijo neji alzando una ceja

- no sé , tu dímelo - dijo miyuki volviéndolo a retar

- sabes que , regresemos a el instituto -dijo miyuki después de pensar un poco

- no querías salir ? - pregunto neji

- sí , te invite a una salida amistosa y te quería dar gracias por ayudarme a estudiar el otro día pero... quien carajos te crees para ponerte celoso ?! no eres mi hermano , no eres mi primo , no eres mi padre y mucho menos mi novio para ponerte así y estoy casi segura que no me consideras tu amiga . tú no estás en posición para ponerte así , así que mejor tranquilízate y llévame a él internado - dijo empezando a caminar

- no ! - dijo neji tomándola de la muñeca

- que haces ahora ?! - dijo miyuki enojada y a punto de sacar sus "fuerzas sobrenaturales "

- tú y yo veremos esa película aun si es el fin del mundo vamos ! - dijo y se la llevo corriendo

cuando llegaron

_- veamos miyuki es una chica ..._

_**-claro que sí ! no puede ser un chico , bobo ! - dijo inner neji**_

_**- de donde saliste ?! -pensó neji enojado y algo sorprendido**_

_**- soy tu , siempre estoy aquí , que película veremos ? - pregunto curioso inner neji**_

_**- creo que esa película de romance , a las chicas les gusta eso no ? - pensó incrédulo**_

_**- baka ! no investigaste antes ?! ni siquiera le preguntaste a alguna chica ?-**_

_**- a quien le hubiera preguntado ? - pensó neji incrédulo**_

_**- baka ! esta hinata que es tu prima y tenten que es tu amiga de la infancia ! de que te sirve ese cerebro que tanto presumes si no lo usas ! - grito desesperado inner neji**_

_**- mierda ! no pensé en eso ! - pensó neji enfadado**_

- neji , veamos esa si ? -dijo miyuki sonriendo mientras señalaba la película que quería ver la cual se llamaba " mutilaciones 2 "

_**- WTF ! que chica quiere ver eso ?! - dijo inner neji asustado **_

_**- ella es diferente , y así me gusta , además eso demuestra que no necesite investigar porque ella eligió cual ver . -pensó neji sintiéndose orgulloso**_

_**- como quieras , pero si nos hacemos pipi será tu culpa ! - grito inner neji**_

_**- eso fue hace 9 años ! - pensó neji sonrojado**_

_**- no lo he superado ... - dijo inner neji llorando en un rincón**_

_**- hmp , como sea - **_

toda la película miyuki se la paso admirando las mutilaciones y asesinatos mientras neji ya no podía parpadear , cuando salieron neji estaba serio pero como si hubiera visto un fantasma y miyuki feliz como lombriz

- fue increíble ! deben de hacer una tercera parte no ? - pregunto feliz miyuki

- c-claro cuando salga po-podemos verla juntos , estaría bien ? - dijo con algo de miedo

- me encantaría ! vamos regresemos - dijo miyuki tomando la mano de neji y jalándolo

cuando regresaron a sus alcobas neji noto que sai y choji estaban hablando y se acerco a preguntar .

- que les sucede ? - pregunto neji

- acaban de inscribirse un grupo de chicos nuevos y una chica , de hecho ahí vienen - dijo choji

cuando neji volteo estaban un grupo de chicos , estaba un muchacho alto de pelo naranja y muchos peircings en la cara , otro de cabello blanco y mirada violeta , después le seguía un muchacho de mirada fría y cabello rojo , después le seguía algo realmente raro ; era un muchacho de piel algo oscura cabello negro y mirada macabra , justo al lado de el estaba un muchacho de pelo azul y aunque era raro neji juraría que su piel también era algo azul , después le seguía lo más raro de todos ; era un chico de pelo VERDE y piel NEGRA de un lado y BLANCA del otro y ojos AMARILLOS , justo en ese instante llego un muchacho con la cara tapada por una máscara naranja y al parecer tenia pelo negro pero él no venia solo lo cara y por ultimo una chica de pelo azul con una flor en el cabello y ojos ámbar . justo cuando creía que todo se había acabado apareció un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y después un rubio de ojos azul pálido

_- estos tipos me dan mala espina... es ese tipo ! por eso me daba mala espina_

- bueno , porque no se presentan? - sugirió choji

mi nombre es konan - dijo la chica peliazul

- yo soy pein - dijo el pelinaranja

- zetsu - dijo seria y fríamente el "bicolor"

- mi nombre es hidan - dijo arrogantemente el peliblanco

- mi nombre es kakuzu - dijo el pelinegro contando un fajo de yenes

- mi nombre es tobi y son un buennnn chico ! - dijo el ... buen chico enmascarado (?)

-mi nombre es sasori - dijo desinteresado

- soy kisame - dijo sonriendo el "piel azulada"

- soy itachi - dijo con una leve sonrisa

- deidara hmp - dijo el pelirrubio que justo al verlo a neji le recorrió un rayo de mala espina

_**es este tipo ! ahora aprovechara para cortejar a mi sexy miyuki ! no lo permitiré - dijo inner neji en llamas**_

_**- como que tu sexy miyuki ?! - pensó neji sonrojado**_

_**- lo que oíste ! o apoco no se te hace atractiva ? - **_

_-...-_

_**- eso pensé -**_

-hmp eres tu cierto ? el que estaba con miyuki-chan ? - dijo deidara mirándolo de reojo

-si ... soy neji hyuga ... me voy a mi habitación , adiós - dijo caminando desinteresado

del otro lado de el internado estaba sentada en una banca una muchacha de pelo café oscuro , que volteo al ver a cierto pelirrojo que tenía la cara más seria del mundo.

- eh... hola gaara-kun - dijo "intentando" no sonar nerviosa

- hola , mizuki-chan , lista para trabajar ?- dijo dándose la vuelta

- sí , claro ._ trabajar ? ni que fuera empresario ! -_ pensó mizuki para después ir tras gaara

cuando llegaron a su destino estaban 2 chicos y dos chicas en una sala con computadoras , cámaras , impresoras , copiadoras etc.

buenos días a todos ! - saludo mizuki

- mizuki-sempai ! - dijo una muchacha de cabello verde atado en dos chonguitos ,ojos cafes y estatura algo baja y piel pálida que se colgó de uno de los brazos de mizuki

- mizuki-sama ! - dijo otra chica de estatura algo baja , cabello rosa atado en dos coletas, ojos cafes y piel pálida que se colgó del otro brazo de mizuki

- q-que ?! , pero qué diablos !? bájense ! - grito mizuki sacudiendo sus brazos

- buenos días ... - dijo fríamente gaara mirando de reojo a mizuki , quien trataba de quitarse a las dos chicas de encima

- buenos días gaara-sama ! - dijo un chico de cabello alborotado color azul , ojos azules y piel pálida

- ... buenos días gaara-sempai ... - dijo fría e indiferentemente un chico de cabello rubio atado en una coleta pequeña , ojos azules y piel pálida

- bien estamos todos aqui ! - dijo la chica de pelo rosa

_- hoy kotoko y kasumi es tan muy energéticas mientras que momotaro y usui están tranquilos , sera mejor comenzar el periódico escolar o presiento que esto terminara mal .-pensó mizuki _

la chica pelirosa se llamaba kasumi ritsu y era estudiante de primero sus calificaciones... no eran las mejores pero era muy buena en artes . la peliverde se llamaba kotoko ritsu quien iba un poco mejor en sus notas que su hermana , kotoko y kasumi eran gemelas y cursaban el primer grado , ellas decían que una se tiño el cabello para diferenciarse, ya que las confundían , pero no se sabe cual , ya que lo curioso era que la madre de ambas tenía el pelo rosa y el padre lo tenía verde .el peliazul , momotaro yashima era un chico de primer grado , sus notas no eran las mejores pero era un alumno obediente respetuoso y gracioso , mientras que el rubio llamado usui hideki era un chico de primero , de notas altas y carácter frio y a veces arrogante , solo era amable con los profesores y con sus amigos más cercanos que era momotaro y sus nuevas amigas kotoko y kasumi.

- ok empecemos ... - ordeno gaara

todos comenzaron con su trabajo cuando...

- kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! - grito kasumi

- que pasa ?! estas bien ?! - dijo momotaro preocupado mientras corría hacia ella

- vi-vi-vi ... - dijo nerviosa

- que es ? que pasa ? - dijo mizuki algo preocupada

- dios mío ! es un virus ! - dijo kotoko señalando la pantalla

- qu-que ? ... pero que broma es esta ...? - dijo mirando la pantalla donde aparecía miku hatsune , la vocaloid bailando .

- dios mío ! es el virus vocaloid ! este virus te distrae mientras roba información ! debemos detenerlo ! - grito mizuki

dicho esto todos intentaron hacer cientos de cosas que fueron inútiles , pero mizuki comenzó a teclear algo que gaara y los demás no comprendían

- no funciona .. - dijo serio pero preocupado usui

- no sirvió de nada mizuki - dijo gaara

- ah si ? pues mira esto ! - después de decir eso le dio una patada a la computadora presiono una tecla mas y todo volvió a funcionar normalmente

- pero que carajos fue eso !? - grito usui

- siii ! mizuki-sama es mi heroína ! - grito kasumi abrazando a mizuki

- así se hace mizuki-sama - dijo momotaro sonriéndole

después de terminar el trabajo gaara "extrañamente" se ofreció a acompañar a mizuki al dormitorio

- ... como supiste que hacer ? - pregunto seriamente gaara

- uno de mis tíos es un hacker y me enseño mucho sobre cómo trabajan , además siempre fue de esas chicas que estudian y estudian y todo se les queda grabado así que cada detalle que leí o vi alguna vez en mi vida lo tengo guardado si es útil o importante - dijo sonriendo de lado

_es realmente una chica interesante ... - pensó gaara mientras sonreía inconscientemente _

- es aquí - dijo mizuki

- oh cierto...- dijo gaara

- adiós gaara-kun , lo veo luego ! - dijo sonriéndole mientras se iba

- nos veremos ...- dijo gaara en un susurro mientras sonreía


End file.
